Trisha Dallin
Trisha Dallin Trisha is an Earth and Metal bender. Unlike most benders, she is the exact opposite of disciplined and focused. Trisha lives for the moment and doesn't care about planning for the future. Always getting into trouble, she's smart and stubborn enough to get back out of it. Trisha at Nightshade *Trisha Dallin *17 years old *Human *7th year Elemental House *Earth/Metal Bender To say Trisha was the school gossip and delquent of Elemental House is putting it lightly. During her 7th year she made some interesting new friends and quickly got caught up in multiple adventures. She befriended those of Heaven and of Hell, as well as (though "friend" might be a strong word) Puck of the Fae Pantheon. She helped build the Lunacy (the first ship outside of Germany to go into space), fought the forces of the Elder Gods, traveled through time on multiple ocasions, and various other exploits. Her last big adventure was tracking down a Spark intent on taking over the world. In all her adventures Trisha had one rule -- she wouldn't kill. The only time she broke that rule was to end the life of above mentioned Spark when she, her friends, two Arch Angels, and Puck invaded the Spark's base in the final fight. Of all her grand expoits two important things stand out. First, for a time she became the berrer of the Subtle Knife - a blade that can cut through anything. It was cursed, and soon after she accidentially became it's berrer it was unwritten from reality. Puck, however, recreated the blade (sans-curse) in exchange for a favor when Trisha needed to destory a sword possesed by a demon, covered in the magic of the Elder Gods. The name changed to the Cheater's Blade, though it's properties stayed the same. She held onto the blade until the corrination of Gwyndd Pendragon, where Trisha gifted it to the new Queen. Next, after the Lunacy was built Trisha went to visit the Moon with her friends. Upon arrival they found a kingdom of people living there. The princess of this kingdom was guarded by one representative from each planet in the solar system, and Trisha was offer the position as Earth's guardian to the Princess. She lept at the chance, though was instructed to finish school before she could take up the position as Sailor Earth. Trisha after Nightshade *Trisha Dallin *Sailor Earth of the Moon Kingdom *Age: Over 300 years *Human Shortly after graduation Trisha left for the Moon to begin her training as a Sailor Senshi. She came back to Earth for important events, both of national and personal relavance, but mostly stayed on the Moon to learn her new role. She eventually married and had children, who were sent back to Earth to attend Nightshade Academy. She is still Earth's guardian of the Moon Princess, and barely looks any older then when she graduated Nightshade. Family The following are the currently living descendants of Trisha Dallin: *Rain Dallin Jr. - Age 70. Metal Bender. Currently on Earth. (Grandfather of Melissa Dallin) *Kalen Dallin - Age 40. Metal Bender. Currently on Earth. (Father of Melissa Dallin) *Melissa Dallin - Age 17. Arcane House at Nightshade Academy.